witchfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:MechaUltimaZero
Hi, welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MechaUltimaZero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HopeHime4 (Talk) 20:54, April 24, 2009 :Yeah, actually when I first went to this wiki, there were only about 20 articles, so I've at least managed to double the number of articles. ;) I only recently adopted it too, and all I've really managed to do since then is give it a logo and make it pink (lol). Anyway, if you'd like to help, we really need to get the attention of other W.I.T.C.H. fans so we can really start editing and seriously improve this wiki (and I'll try to find better Will pics :D). --HopeHime4 23:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I forgot to tell you, but I managed to find some better Will pics! They're not the best pics, and I didn't really have a lot of time to search or anything, but I'll be on the lookout for some really good pics! I actually got some pics for all the guardians and I added them to their respective pages, but I'm having trouble finding an Irma pic in her human form! --HopeHime4 21:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Re:New Pictures!!! The pictures are okay for now, but we're probably gonna have to find some bigger pictures later. I found a better Lillian pic though, so I replaced that one. For some reason, Will is the hardest one to find good pictures for. All of the interesting pictures aren't very good quality, and all the good quality pictures aren't very interesting. But anyway, after a lot of searching I finally found a better Will pic in her human form, but I noticed you had already uploaded one. Anyway I replaced it for now, but you should check it out. I think I'll also try to find another Hay Lin pic in her human form too, since that one is right from Wikipedia too. --HopeHime4 04:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Lol, okay, sounds good, but right now I don't think we need anything except the C.H.Y.K.N. pics. We probably won't need more pics until we get more articles. --HopeHime4 04:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) New Name Hey, I was thinking of maybe changing the name of this site so it's something a little more creative than "W.I.T.C.H. Wiki." You know, something more along the lines of "W.I.T.C.H.ipedia" (lol) or something like that. Tell me what you think, or tell me if you have any other suggestions for the name! --HopeHime4 23:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Haha, yeah, don't worry the pink was only supposed to be temporary anyway. I just haven't gotten around to changing it up much, so I guess it's stayed pink a little longer than I had originally intended. I kinda figured pink would be a turn-off to a lot of guys anyway, so I knew it would be nothing permanent. I didn't know what other colors to use though, but you think blue and turquoise would work? Okay, then I'll try that but it might not be immediate, but hopefully in the next couple days. ^_^ --HopeHime4 01:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I quickly slapped together some new colors. It's not perfect or anything, but tell me what you think anyway. I think the blue is pretty close, but I think I'm a little off on the green. I was trying to get it similar to the green on their wings, but it ended up being a little too dark so I went with a lighter green. Anyway, if you have any suggestions or different colors you think I should try just let me know! --HopeHime4 02:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, You ever plan on coming back? Jdod1326 (talk) 02:09, September 8, 2016 (UTC)